Mudando para Melhor
by Drix Potter Malfoy
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Harry morava num orfanato, até ser adotado por uma família rica e começar a frequentar uma escola de pessoas ricas. DMHP. Slash.


Resumo: Universo Alternativo. Harry morava num orfanato, até ser adotado por uma família rica e começar a frequentar uma escola de pessoas ricas. DMHP. Slash.

Mudando para melhor

Harry olhou a sua volta, observando os outros estudantes entrando pelo portão da escola. Vendo aqueles riquinhos mimados percebeu que estava fudido, e que preferia estar na escola pública de sempre.

Respirou fundo, e seguiu seu caminho para dentro. Sentiu que era observado por um grupinho de garotas em um canto, e ouviu as suas risadinhas. "_Garotas... nunca mudam_" pensou rolando os olhos.

- Olá! Você deve ser o novato!

Harry virou em direção à voz, vendo uma garota de cabelos castanhos, com seu uniforme impecável, e grandes livros debaixo do braço. Acompanhada por um garoto ruivo, mais alto que ele, o que não era difícil de acontecer. O garoto tinha as vestes desgastadas, e um sorriso maroto nos lábios, enquanto segurava a morena pela mão. "_Provavelmente namorados"._

- Sim, você é?

- Ah, me desculpe, sou Hermione Granger, e este é meu namorado Ronald Weasley... – disse a garota um pouco desajeitada.

- Mas pode me chamar de Rony.

O garoto lhe estendeu a mão, e Harry por educação aceitou. Hermione fez o mesmo, e repetiu o movimento.

- Eu sou líder do grêmio estudantil, e fiquei encarregada de te ajudar a se estabelecer na escola, e como estamos na mesma sala que você isso facilita as coisas. E este daqui é o seu horário.

Harry percebeu que a garota falava como se tivesse memorizado aquelas palavras minutos antes, e agora estava jogando-as pra fora, com uma postura de sabe-tudo. "_Com certeza é uma daquelas nerds..." _pensou pegando o papel_._

- Meu nome é Harry Potter, mas acho que você já sabe – disse Harry sendo cuidadoso com as palavras. Não era muito de fazer amigos, e não tinha costume de se relacionar com outras pessoas. Na maioria do tempo se mantinha calado e afastado dos outros.

O sinal tocou anunciando o começo das aulas. Harry seguiu os dois colegas para dentro da sala, onde se sentou no fundo, num lugar vazio, olhando pela primeira vez para o seu horário. Vendo que a primeira aula do dia era de química. "_MARAVILHA! Já comecei me ferrando logo de cara!"_

Definitivamente sua vida tinha dado um giro de 360º. Se seus colegas de orfanato o vissem agora, iriam lhe chamar de _Playboy_ e diriam que ele tinha dado sorte de novo. Afinal já era a segunda família rica que tinha lhe adotado em menos de um ano. Não que isso lhe agradasse, mas Harry não tinha como impedir isso de acontecer, principalmente depois que Tom o havia ameaçado de esganá-lo se ele fugisse dessa família como fez com a outra.

Tinha fugido dos Lestrange e não se arrependia disso. Apesar de ser uma das famílias mais influentes da cidade, Harry não se acostumou com o fato de morar em uma mansão, nem de usar aquelas roupas cheias de pompa como a Senhora Lestrange tanto queria que usasse. Afinal Harry fora criado em um orfanato, e gostava de viver de maneira simples, e seu All Star surrado demonstrava o quanto ele não estava nem aí para roupas de grife.

No orfanato Harry era apelidado de corvo devido ao seu cabelo negro como a noite, e seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas por trás dos óculos. Isso sem falar que seus colegas diziam que ele trazia mau agouro, tal qual os corvos. Não que Harry realmente acreditasse naquilo, mas sempre soube que seu passado nunca foi um mar de rosas para ninguém que ficou por perto.

O moreno estava tão compenetrado em seus pensamentos que não reparou quando um garoto alto e loiro parou ao seu lado. Que se ofendeu por ser ignorado e resolveu chamar a atenção.

- Ei novato!

Harry olhou para cima, seus olhos se encontrando com um rapaz de feições finas e olhos cinzas como os dias mais chuvosos. "_Ele é bonito...". _Harry já tinha assumido a sua bissexualidade há meses, depois de sentir prazer com um garoto da antiga escola, mas quem o olhasse não diria que ele era _gay_, e pretendia deixar por isso mesmo.

- Você está sentado na minha carteira. Sai daí que eu quero sentar – disse maldosamente o garoto.

- Não tinha seu nome aqui quando eu cheguei – comentou Harry se levantando e pegando as suas coisas.

A sala toda ficou em silêncio. Todos estavam olhando preocupados entre os dois garotos.

- Como você ousa falar assim comigo? – disse o garoto loiro segurando o seu braço. O moreno se desvencilhou com certa facilidade e continuou em silêncio até outra carteira vazia. Sem entender porque todo aquele alvoroço.

O loiro perdeu a paciência e se apoiou na carteira do novato, forçando-o encará-lo.

- Eu se fosse você pedia desculpas agora! Ou então vou ter que pedir para os meus colegas lhe darem uma lição.

O moreno que até agora só olhava para o loiro reparou em dois caras que apareceram de cada lado de sua carteira. Eles davam o dobro do seu tamanho, em todos os sentidos. Mas Harry não se intimidou, afinal não eram os primeiros valentões que enfrentava, e se levantou se preparando pra bater se fosse necessário.

- Quero todos vocês sentados em suas carteiras! Agora! – disse o professor.

Os três garotos que estavam a sua volta foram para os seus lugares em silêncio. Enquanto Harry observava o professor que tinha acabado de entrar. Ele tinha cabelos longos até o ombro, pretos iguais aos seus, e usava roupas negras.

- Vejo que temos um aluno novo na sala hoje. – disse o professor. – gostaria de se levantar e nos dizer o seu nome e idade?

Harry se levantou novamente, sentindo todos os olhares em sua direção. Se sua intenção era passar despercebido, falhara totalmente.

- Meu nome é Harry Potter e tenho 16 anos.

- Harry Potter você diz? – indagou o professor estreitando os olhos – ouvi dizer que você vinha de um orfanato estou certo? - Harry apenas assentiu.

O professor o observou um pouco mais antes de manda-lo se sentar. O moreno se sentiu incomodado com a situação e se manteve quieto durante toda a aula de química.

O resto da manhã passou sem mais nenhum incidente para Harry, que voltou para sua nova casa, com pouca vontade. Ainda preferia estar no orfanato, mas no fundo sabia que teve sorte por ter sido adotado com 16 anos, coisa que pouco acontecia, pois as pessoas preferiam bebês, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia incomodado em um lugar estranho, com pessoas que ele não queria chamar de pais. Pelo menos os Diggory eram um casal de uns trinta anos, e não faziam questão que Harry fosse diferente do que era, mas exigiram que ele fosse para uma escola de qualidade, apesar de o moreno ter tentado argumentar para ficar na escola antiga.

Desde o dia em que o trouxeram para casa, os Diggory tinham tentado lhe agradar de todas as maneiras e Harry se sentia culpado por não poder retribuir adequadamente. Tinham lhe dado um quarto enorme, cheio de coisas que adolescentes gostavam, inclusive um computador, televisão, ipod, e várias outras coisas que o garoto só tinha visto em comerciais. No orfanato não tinham essas coisas, mal tinha uma televisão que era disputada pelos mais novos, e quando estes tinham desocupado, o toque de recolher tinha sido dado e a televisão desligada.

Entrou na casa, seguindo para a cozinha em busca de algo para comer. Encontrando com Janet, a empregada da casa, preparando o almoço.

- Olá senhor, posso ajuda-lo em alguma coisa?

- Pode, começando por parar de me chamar de senhor – disse Harry um pouco irritado com essa formalidade toda – pode me chamar de Harry mesmo.

- Tudo bem Harry. Mais alguma coisa? – disse a empregada, ainda lhe prestando atenção.

- Na realidade só queria alguma coisa pra comer...

- O almoço sairá em quinze minutos senh... ah... Harry.

Harry observou a empregada com dificuldades para falar seu nome, e percebeu o quanto ela era jovem. Não parecia ter mais de trinta anos, ou estava muito conservada.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – disse Harry sentando na mesa.

- Claro – disse a empregada continuando a mexer nos conteúdos das panelas.

- Você trabalha há muito tempo aqui?

Se a moça se sentiu surpresa com a pergunta não demonstrou nada, e apenas sorriu.

- Na realidade trabalho aqui há três anos, mas convivo com os senhores Diggory desde muito pequena. Sempre morei na casinha dos fundos com os meus pais. Eles sempre foram muito bons para nós.

- Hum...

- Ah Harry! Vejo que já chegou da escola! – disse a senhora Diggory entrando na cozinha – Janet querida, hoje à noite alguns convidados virão jantar conosco, por favor, prepare algo bem especial, está bem?

- Claro senhora, a que horas devo servir o jantar? – disse Janet.

- No mesmo horário de sempre – disse se sentando ao lado de Harry na mesa, e observando o filho adotivo. – e preciso que você se arrume bem hoje à noite, pois será um jantar de negócios, e Albert gostaria muito que você participasse para se familiarizar com os negócios da família.

- Mas senhora Diggory, eu não tenho roupa para esse jantar, nem entendo nada dessas coisas de negócios – disse Harry se sentindo acuado, detestava esse tipo de jantar, pois tinha participado de alguns em sua estadia na casa dos Lestrange, e os tinha achado extremamente tediosos.

- Já não disse para me chamar de Rose, Harry? Não há necessidade de formalismos – disse Rose segurando as mãos do garoto entre as suas, e Harry sentiu o que Janet deve ter sentido quando disse para chama-lo pelo nome – e não há necessidade de saber de negócios agora, é só para você se familiarizar com os investidores das empresas de Albert, ok? E quanto à roupa, tenho certeza de que comprei alguma no estilo para você, deve estar no closet de seu quarto.

Harry assentiu, enquanto via Janet colocar o almoço. Pelo visto o dia seria longo, e a noite mais ainda.


End file.
